1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a voltage regulator and more specifically to a multistage voltage regulator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Voltage regulators are used to provide specific voltages for the operation of electronic circuitry. In one example, a voltage regulator can be used to provide a regulated supply voltage for a memory array for setting the voltage across the memory cells of a memory array. Also, the voltage provided to a circuit by a regulator may be changed during operation.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.